


Wicked Temptation

by RandomJaz



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomJaz/pseuds/RandomJaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawning after a mortal whose lost her moral compass for the sake of hiding her sexual preference proves to be far more tedious than the Witch Princess cares to continue dealing with.  With a man in the way of her destined lover she sets out to get rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Temptation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A wonderful reviewer of mine hinted that I should write a Yuri. *shrugs* Well alright. Here you go my lovelies. As always, big thank you to all my readers! My reviewers, you're awesome! On with the show :) Read and review -Jazmin

The Witch Princess stood at her work bench, watching as her cauldron bubbled with a heavy putrid elixir. Her long fingers caressed the surface of a toadstool that rested in the palm of her right hand, the disgusting mushroom was dropped in to the cauldron with a sickening splash. The bubbling surface frothed, the color a smoggy stomach churning shade of purple. Such a color meant one thing to her. Poison! Wicked smirk on her face she chuckled.

'Excellent'

Her mind flashed to the endearingly cute face of the local farmer, Rachel. The young woman was so kindhearted, something she could only wish to be. She wasn't born to be pure, it was something she could never have. But she could have Rachel...but someone stood in her way.

Rachel often visited the Witch Princess, she was her only guest. Bringing items that only the Witch Princess would consider to be treasure, Toadstools, poisonous herbs, fishbones and thorns, she befriended the royal witch. But lately her visits had become short and spaced further apart. The wicked woman wouldn't admit it but the naïve girl's friendship meant the world to her, and someone was interfering!

Some older man in the town had moved in last season, the docile imbecile was all Rachel ever talked about. Rachel had never showed any interest in the local single men until Soseki showed up. Now all she did was voice her desires to wed him. The thought infuriated her. Rachel didn't want a Man, she wanted security.

The Witch Princess could see through people, not that anyone knew but she possessed psychic traits. Rachel liked women, she could feel it. Rachel pranced around like she was just another single woman waiting for the right man, but she was not. She simply wasn't willing to give in to her true desires, so instead she sought to find a male with life experience to take care of her without interfering with her independence.

Soseki fit the bill of aloof husband material. If he were to marry Rachel he would allow her to do as she pleased and conduct his life as her beloved husband without demands. What Rachel didn't know was she would be very unhappy. The fairytale scheme she concocted in her mind would crumble by the honeymoon. The Witch Princess wasn't willing to allow such a waste of a woman to happen. She was going to put a stop to it.

When Rachel visited her last week she had gone on and on about how all she needed was some type of potion and Soseki would be hers. The princess grimaced at the thought. Rachel turned her eager eyes to the witch and pleaded that she do her the favor. The prior weeks of Rachel babbling on about a man had been hard enough on her, but that was the final straw. Agreeing to make a 'love potion' she made a poisonous exilar instead. Tossing freshly picked strawberries and roses in to the disgusting mixture, the putrid purple turned a dark murky pink. No one would know.

Rachel was due anytime now so she ladled the pink poison in to a small bottle and set it aside. Pacing back and forth her thoughts raced, urgent and angry. She shouldn't have to kill to keep the farmer to herself, but what other choice did she have? She couldn't just tell Rachel how she felt, right? She just needed to keep her from such a dreadful fate; marrying a man wouldn't do her any favors. Ugh, a man. Disgusting.

The creek of her cottage door alerted her to someone's entrance, already knowing who it was she simply turned to face her beautiful guest.

"Welcome Rachel" she drawled monotone. "How is the outside world?"

Rachel beamed excitedly at the witch and shut the door behind her. She approached the slender woman and smiled brightly, admiring the woman. Her attention drawn to her curly hair in particular.

"Your hair looks nice today! I love that color, I'm jealous. " She gushed. "My blonde is so boring. I can't bring myself to let Allen dye it though."

The Witch Princess just smiled and twirled the dark golden curls between her fingers as she watched Rachel admire it fondly. What she would give to feel Rachel's fingers on her scalp as she showed her how beautiful she was but then the young woman just had to bring up the damned 'love' potion again.

Anger returning, she eyed the happy woman and scowled, unable to hide her displeasure. Rachel was taken back by the horrid facial expression and her flow of speech faltered. Staring back at the suddenly angry woman she wilted under her gaze confused. Question clearly etched across her features Rachel waited for the Witch Princess to speak.

"So you still want that nonsense?" she questioned, sounding almost inconvenienced.

"Well yeah, Princess-"

"Marida! I've told you, just call me 'Marida'." The Witch Princess seethed. "I've given you the honor to use my name, use it!"

"Are you okay?"

Rachel stared at the princess apprehensively, concerned over her friend's outburst. Casting her eyes to the side she caught sight of a clear bottle filled with a pink substance. The Witch Princess followed her line of sight and scoffed. So dense. She gestured to the bottle, defeated,

"Just take it. You don't need it, but take it." she lamented. "What could go wrong?"

"Of course I need it! I need it to be happy!" she insisted.

The With Princess rolled her eyes and glared at the blonde in front of her. Picking up the elixir she held it up belligerently annoyed and shook it for emphasis.

"No, you need this for a stupid man!" She bellowed, slamming the bottle back down on to the work bench.

Back now turned to Rachel, she huffed tapping her nails along the wooden surface of the bench.

"Well yeah I need it for a man! I need to get married! What else am I supposed to do? " Rachel asked, flailing her arms. " It's all anyone ever talks about in these parts..."

"Don't lie to yourself and me!" she retorted, turning back to face her.

Rachel stood speechless, processing the implication behind the witch's words. She didn't know...did she?

"What are you talking about-"

"Just stop, okay? I never bought in to your ruse. You don't want to marry him. You just want me and everyone else in this primitive town to believe that you like him, I see right through you!"

"W-what!?"

Marida's face look caught between enraged and complete annoyance.

"You like women!"

Rachel's face depleted of all color meanwhile the witch's face turned a vivid angry shade of red. Shaking her head she insisted that was not the case but it was no use. She was found out. Avoiding her eyes, Rachel looked down at the floor.

"Please give me the potion. I don't have many options, okay?" she pleaded. "Don't tell anyone, it's all I ask. I won't ever ask anything"

The Witch princess approached Rachel and lifted her by the jaw to face her.

"You're so naïve." she scolded and leant in to plant a kiss on her mouth.

"What are you-" she began to ask as she pulled away.

The witch pulled her back by her denim clad hips and continued the kiss. Hands ventured up the rough material of her work skirt and played with the stitching of the hem, tugging it. The mortal in her arms felt so warm and full of energy, pure and youthful.

"I'm tired of this" she expressed and pulled Rachel towards the bed in the corner.

Pushing the startled woman on to the mattress, she loomed over her and dropped the cloak that adorned her shoulders on to the floor. Rachel couldn't hide the flash of interest that glistened through her eyes as the Witch Princess proceeded to pull her dress off. Standing before Rachel in her undergarments she stared the girl down, challenging her to deny her true desires.

Pushed up on her elbows, Rachel could just stare back at the mysterious woman. Mesmerized by her porcelain skin, she lay speechless. The undressed woman crawled over her deftly yanked the shoes that she wore off her feet and chucked them aside. Her hands made quick work of the denim that draped across her waist and pulled it off without hesitation. Almost angrily, she reached for the edge of her cotton shirt but Rachel beat her to it and tossed it aside with the rest of her clothing. The princess practically threw herself at the young woman, layering herself on top of her.

"Marida, I'm so sorry!" she whispered as her legs were caressed lovingly.

Said woman just smiled and kissed her neck, content with the change of events. Moving south, she nestled herself between Rachel's spread thighs and looked up at her coyly.

"You won't dare bring up that man ever again when I'm through with you, dear"

Rachel's panties were ripped from her body and warm lips made contact with her soft flesh. The sudden surge of sensation made her head spin. She wrestled out of her bra, stumbling as her intimate area was licked aggressively. Once her breasts were free of their confines she cupped them, shaking as her pelvic muscles tightened from the oncoming orgasm. Once it hit her she expected Marida to pull away, but was caught off guard as fingers slipped inside her and began to pump.

Still in the midst of her first orgasm, the persistent stimulation of her vaginal opening pushed her in to a second orgasm rather quickly. Her body shook with tremendous aftershock as finger were removed from within her. A shift in weight occurred on the mattress and she looked up to see the witch removing her underwear and then making her way towards to head of the bed.

She swung her right leg over Rachel's head and hovered over her flushed face, hands rested on the headboard for balance.

"Anytime you're ready" she stated. " I've waited long enough as is."

Rachel grasped her hips and dove in immediately, lapping at her glistening loins hungrily. The woman being pleasured gasped before rocking herself in to the warm mouth beneath her. Rachel's tongue moved in a flurry of swipes against the swollen pink flesh on her mouth. Her lips caught the tiny bundle of nerves and sucked steadily.

The witch clutched the headboard in a white knuckled grip as she felt the familiar heat building in her. Her breathing became heavy as her skin was engulfed in the steady heat radiating off her. The power off her orgasm ran through her with intensity she could not describe. Small fingers squeezed her rear cheeks as she ground herself on to the beautiful face between her thighs. A sharp scream left her lips and the tongue moving on her slowed before pulling away completely.

Satisfied, she slumped against the headboard and attempted to catch her breath. Eventually she moved off of Rachel and laid beside her. Tender arms pulled her in for a hug and the Witch Princess was left to wonder where exactly would this go from here?


End file.
